


Nobody will break you, trust in me.

by nakahime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s08e10 Torn and Frayed, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Season/Series 08, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakahime/pseuds/nakahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spoiler ottava stagione]<br/><i>Post episodio 8x10 - Torn and frayed</i>: dopo la scomparsa di Castiel e la morte di Samandriel, Dean e Sam si sono rifugiati nella vecchia baita di Rufus. E' notte, Dean sogna; perché nonostante tutto, c'è ancora un angelo che veglia su di lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody will break you, trust in me.

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** nakahime  
>  **Titolo storia:** nobody will break you, trust in me.  
>  **Fandom:** supernatural  
>  **Pairing:** Destiel (Dean/Castiel)  
>  **Personaggi:** Dean Winchester, Castiel, Mary Winchester  
>  **Pairing:** verde  
>  **Genere:** sentimentale, angst, romantico  
>  **Avvertimenti:** spoiler ottava stagione, pre-slash,  
>  **Trama:** dopo la scomparsa di Castiel e la morte di Samandriel, Dean e Sam si sono rifugiati nella vecchia baita di Rufus. E' notte, Dean sogna; perché nonostante tutto, c'è ancora un angelo che veglia su di lui.  
>  **Disclaimer:** supernatural non mi appartiente. Quanto descritto è frutto della mia fantasia e non ci guadagno nulla.  
>  _One-shot scritta in seguito all'episodio 8x10 – Torn and Frayed._  
>  _Attenzione: vi consiglio la canzone e il video che hanno dato vita a questa one-shot ovvero:_ [questa](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=j8B242o-ZuM#%21).

  
Nobody will break you, trust in me. 

-nakashima

  


  


  


_-Lei mi diceva che gli angeli vegliavano su di me.-  
-Non c'è Dio, non c'è un potere supremo. C'è solo il caos e la violenza.- _

  


Dean ha negli occhi luci che scoppiano, come fuochi d'artificio.  
La stringe tra le braccia, il suo sorriso è un po' umido; quando è nervoso si lecca le labbra, lo fa sempre quando vede lei.  
Le spalle di lei esili, i suoi capelli biondi... inspira a fondo il suo profumo. Lo imprime nella mente, lo marchia dentro sé.  
E' bella da togliere il fiato; ed è un po' come guardarsi allo specchio. No, non è la modestia a mancargli, è solo fiero di somigliare alla più bella delle dee.  
-Mamma.- gracchia, attraverso la voce strozzata. E' un po' incrinata, la sua voce, come sempre quando è sull'orlo delle lacrime.  
Lei ride, è meravigliosa.  
C'è un mondo di cose da dirle, raccontarle la sua vita e quella di Sammy. Dirgli di papà e della morte di occhi gialli; l'Inferno, l'Apocalisse. Ha una vita di racconti nel suo piccolo bagaglio di vita, ma non dice niente.  
Lei sa già tutto.  
Nasconde il capo nell'incavo tra il suo collo e la spalla e inspira a pieni polmoni: è come se il calore dell'estate, i profumi della primavera, il mistero dell'autunno e il candore della neve gli entrassero dentro. Tutti insieme.  
Sua madre è tutto quello. Sa di sole.  
E' calda, profumata, bella. E' casa. 

-Avevo ragione.- sorride, stendendo le labbra amorevolmente.  
Dean la guarda e vede che lei sta fissando qualcosa alle sue spalle. Si volta e vede Castiel, fermo.  
-Dean, c'è un angelo che veglia su di te.-  
Castiel sposta i suoi occhi d'oceano su di lui, lo fissa in quel modo unico che pare voler penetrare nella sua anima e scovare ogni suo segreto più profondo.  
-Ha ragione.- dice l'angelo, indicando Mary.  
Il Winchester sorride, triste. Guarda sua madre e gli occhi gli si riempiono di lacrime.  
-E' ora che anche tu ricambi il favore, non è così?-  
Sospira -Che vuol dire?- rantola, tra le lacrime che cadono silenziose.  
Mary posa un bacio sulla sua guancia umida, il cuore del cacciatore trema, scoppia di gioia e tristezza.  
-Proteggilo, come lui ha fatto con te.- spiega lei -Veglia sul tuo angelo.-  
Il serafino si avvicina e gli poggia una mano sulla spalla, Dean sente il tocco bruciare e la voglia di abbracciarlo è impetuosa.  
L'angelo piange una lacrima di sangue e improvvisa un sorriso sulle sue pallide e timide labbra.  
-Va tutto bene. Andrà tutto bene se vi guarderete le spalle a vicenda.- sussurra sua madre, allungandosi verso il suo orecchio.  
Gli occhi verdi dell'umano si gettano nell'infinità del mare di quelli della creatura celeste, annuisce.  
-Sì, mamma. Lo proteggerò.- mormora rocamente.  
  
Poi le immagini di Mary e Castiel sfumano, le lacrime offuscano la vista di Dean. Quello che appare ai suoi occhi, ora, è la nota baita in cui si è rifugiato con Sam.  
Si asciuga le lacrime e si guarda intorno, grugnisce per allontanare il peso delle lacrime intrappolate nella gola. Il petto gli fa male al ricordo di quello che ha sognato. La nostalgia infuria dentro di lui e vorrebbe addormentarsi per poter sognare di nuovo loro due.  
Invece si mette seduto e si prende la testa tra le mani, ricordando l'ultima immagine di Castiel e della sua lacrima insanguinata. Si chiede dove sia, cosa stia facendo.  
Il cielo fuori è buio, immenso. Le stelle brillano come diamanti sul tappeto scuro.  
-C'è un angelo che veglia su di me.- biascica, imbarazzato.  
Poi freme e scuote il capo come se bastasse ad allontanare il peso al cuore e i pensieri che affollano la sua mente.  
 _-Sì, mamma. Lo proteggerò_.- ha detto a Mary, splendida nella sua camicia da notte candida.  
  
-Lo proteggerò.- ripete alla notte, con il cuore  straziato.  
E il suo pensiero vola verso l'angelo. _Ti proteggerò._

  


- _Nessuno ti spezzerà, credi in me.-_

Fine.


End file.
